The Grinch Ishida
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: La navidad son puras tonterías para Matt lo cual lo lleva a hacer una "tontería", ¿Se podrá hacer algo con este Grinch? Feliz Navidad! :D Mimato.


**Hola, aquí les traigo mi regalito de navidad, es un pequeño OS, de mí para todos ustedes *.***

**Oh, tengan a la mano la canción** **de Minna no Christmas de Wada Kouji, o pueden entrar aquí: www. youtube . com /watch?v =vueBPQbMZdQ&feature =related, sin las separaciones ;) y tengan lista la canción para cuando vean los ***** **allí** **play a la canción *.* sin ella no sabrá a lo mismo :/**

**Ya saben ni los personajes ni mucho menos la canción me pertenecen u.u solo los tomé prestados para este fic :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Grinch Ishida<strong>

* * *

><p>Tonterías, eso eran, tonterías, una completa estupidez. Eso era la navidad para él. No le encontraba sentido alguno el poner en casa el más frondoso o decorado árbol navideño, dar obsequios a todos a tu alrededor, cantar tontos villancicos, tomar el típico ponche navideño, y por la noche la gran y famosa cena navideña.<p>

T-O-N-T-E-R-Í-A-S

No comprendía como es que las demás personas podían andar por las calles tan felices con sus gorritos rojos y cargando cientos de regalos. Bufó molesto cuando en el televisor frente a él, apareció un grupo cantando un villancico al estilo rock – Solo arruinando las cosas buenas.

Apago el aparato y se levantó dispuesto a salir, solo tomó su abrigo pese al gran frío que cubría todo Odaiba, al abrir la puerta pensó en regresar, no soportaba ver las casas llenas de colores, esas luces, esas botas, esos venaditos, santas, rodó los ojos y emprendió camino. Entre más rápido saliera a algún lugar menos navideño mejor.

– Maldición – murmuro para si, había olvidado sus audífonos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, el frío comenzaba a calar en su pálida piel.

Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar todo a su alrededor por el momento, unos días más y todo ese problema terminaría, los días normales llegarían, y todo rastro de navidad desaparecería de su vista.

Sintió su móvil vibrar dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, con desgana lo sacó y verifico que, como sospechaba era un mensaje de texto, genial, enviado por su amado mejor amigo:

"Matt recuerda que hoy será nuestra fiesta navideña"

El rubio levantó una ceja, ¿Acaso en todos lados tenían que recordarle esa palabra? Metió el móvil de nuevo en su abrigo, no contestaría nada. ¿Qué más daba? después de todo, no iría.

Había tenido la enorme suerte de que ese año no hubieran tenido un concierto navideño, así no tendría que soportar el recibir miles de regalos de las chicas que asistan a el. No era que los despreciara, el hecho era que eran por la festividad que más odiaba. Aceptaba regalos de sus amigos por mera educación, y pese a que ellos sabían que esas fechas no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, siempre intentaban en vano llenarlo del espíritu navideño.

Caminaba distraídamente cuando chocó con cierta persona – Lo siento – esa voz la conocía, levantó la vista y lo corroboró.

– Mimi, no, discúlpame fue mi culpa, iba demasiado distraído – ella sonrió e intentó agacharse, al ver sus intenciones el rubio se le adelantó, levantó la revista que suponía la castaña llevaba en manos, claro antes de que chocara con él – La mejor navidad perfecta – leyó el título, antes de extender la revista hacia ella.

– Gracias – dijo recibiéndola – Planeo hacer esta una navidad inolvidable para todos, sé que ahora tienen más responsabilidades y menos tiempo para pasar juntos, por esto quiero que sea increíble nuestra fiesta navideña esta noche – Exclamó emocionada.

– La fiesta navideña – murmuró el rubio.

– Si – Dijo mirándolo fijamente y ladeando un poco su cabeza al ver su reacción – ¿Irás verdad?

Salió de su ensimismamiento ante la pregunta, él tenía claro que no quería ir, pero como decírselo a ella – Bueno, la verdad es que…

– Matt – Reprochó ella interrumpiéndolo – Es de las pocas veces que podemos juntarnos todos, además tu eres de lo más ocupados, un tiempo con tus amigos te hará bien – pauso brevemente – Mañana será navidad, por favor, has esto por mí.

La miró ante su petición, sus hermosos ojos mirando los suyos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas seguramente por el frío, y sus labios, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, ella le había pedido algo y en lugar de responderle, la analizaba.

– ¿Matt? – Al ver que de nuevo tenía su atención sonrió – ¿Irás?

No podía decirle que no, sabía que ella era su debilidad, su sonrisa, su mirada, sacudió su cabeza levemente, debía dejar esos pensamientos fuera – Claro, allí nos veremos.

La observo sonreír y de nuevo se perdió en sus labios – Entonces, te esperaré, esperaremos – corrigió sonrojándose bajó la mirada graciosa de Matt – Ahora debo arreglar algunos preparativos, así que nos vemos en un rato, recuerda no llegar tarde.

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla al marcharse, cuando la perdió de vista, volvió a emprender camino, odiaba sentirse así con ella, lo provocaba hacer cosas que NO quería hacer, ahora estaba en un gran embrollo, estaba comprometido a ir a una fiesta a la que no tenía la mínima intención de asistir, pero que ahora debía hacerlo.

– Estúpido Tai y su estúpida idea de una fiesta.

Si el moreno no hubiera abierto la boca, la castaña tal vez nunca se le hubiera ocurrido prepararla, suspiró, ya después se vengaría.

Al pasar frente a uno de los locales se detuvo, miró fijamente lo que se encontraba a través del mostrador, inmediatamente pensó en la castaña, no conteniéndose entró a la tienda.

– Buenos días, ¿En que puedo servirle?

Al principio dudo, pero el impulsó lo dominó por completo – Quisiera el oso que se encuentra en el mostrador – Respondió aun no convencido completamente.

– Claro en un momento.

Mientras esperaba algo llamó su atención, fuera de la tienda logró ver a una pareja de novios a su parecer, iban de la mano cargando varias bolsas con impresos navideños, se veían los dos contentos, pensó en él, odiaba la navidad, y Mimi la amaba – Y yo a ella – Murmuro sin darse cuenta.

– Aquí tiene.

Miró a la empleada que le entregó el oso en una bolsa, al menos esa llevaba solo el logotipo de la tienda, pago lo debido y salió.

No sabía a donde ir, en su casa no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, y sus amigos seguramente debían estar ocupados en sus preparativos, y no tenía ganas de ayudarles.

Lo mejor sería que regresara a su hogar, de cualquier manera debía encontrarse solo, su padre estaba trabajando, tenía la casa solo para él, y su aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>– No te creo.<p>

– Pues hazlo porque eso fue lo que pasó.

Sora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la verdad era que no creía las palabras de Mimi, cada año siempre era lo mismo, ella y Tai prácticamente sacando ellos mismo al rubio de su casa para llevarlo a la fiesta navideña, se cruzó de brazos – Es no, no te creo.

Mimi rodó los ojos – La verdad ni yo misma me lo creo ahora del todo, pero simplemente pasó – Al ver a su amiga aun parada mirándola prosiguió – Choqué con él y luego le recordé lo de la fiesta, creí que me iba a decir que no así que lo interrumpí, le dije que no nos veíamos seguido y era justo que fuera a la fiesta, se me quedó viendo, le dije que lo hiciera por mí y luego – Suspiró – Aceptó.

– Vaya amiga, respira – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Así que aceptó por que le pediste que lo hiciera por ti – Afirmó levantando una ceja.

La castaña se sonrojó ante la mirada sugestiva que le dedicaba la pelirroja – No dijo que fuera por esa razón.

– Tampoco te dijo que no.

– Pero – Al no saber que más protestar bajó los hombros a manera de derrota.

Sora río – Nos ahorramos ese pasó.

– Si, al menos valió la pena el momento – al ver la cara interrogativa de su amiga continuó – Antes de aceptar se me quedó mirando fijamente, de hecho sentí mucho nervios, y luego miró mis labios, lo ví claramente, pero no creo que fuera… – no terminó la oración, la verdad era que no quería hacerse ni siquiera ilusiones.

– ¿Que te quería besar? – La castaña afirmó – Pues conociendo a Matt nunca veo que ande por allí mirando los labios de las chicas.

– ¿Qué hace Tai cuando se te queda viendo de esa manera?

El sonrojo en la pelirroja provocó una carcajada en la castaña – Y eso que ya son novios.

– Tus preguntas me asustan – la castaña volvió a reír – Pero si, cada que me ve así es porque me va a besar, así que yo creo que entonces Matt quería hacer lo mismo.

– No, no creo.

– Mimi – Reprochó – Vamos, si ni tú misma lo crees, no funcionará, sabes perfectamente como es él.

– Tanto así para gustarle no lo creo.

Rodó los ojos – Pues yo sí – Exclamó tomando uno de los chocolates que acomodaban sobre pequeños platos y comiéndolo.

Mimi la observó, envidiaba la suerte de su amiga, estaba con el chico que más quería y amaba, claro que hubo dificultades, pero la pelirroja siempre fue muy valiente para afrontarlas y por eso ahora estaban donde estaban.

Sora felizmente con Tai, y ella, sola por su gran cobardía, pero esa noche era noche buena – Sora, tal vez esta noche…

– Claro, te ayudaré – interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la castaña estaba a punto de decir, le dolía ver a Mimi de esa manera, así que haría esa noche inolvidable tanto para ella como para Matt.

– Gracias.

– Por nada – estampó la palma de su mano contra su frente – ¿Cómo olvidamos ese detalle?

– ¿Qué olvidamos?

– Compraré un muérdago – tomó su bolso y antes de salir le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, la cual entendió perfectamente ese gesto.

Miró su casa, estaba hermosamente adornada con foquitos de colores por doquier, la mesa de platillos estaba lista, el árbol estaba hermoso, sonrió solo le faltaba un detalle, miró la caja en el suelo, la abrió y sacó una hermosa esfera de cristal, obsequió de su padre, sabía perfectamente quien quería que la pusiera en su lugar.

– Definitivamente – sonrió – Esta navidad será inolvidable.

* * *

><p>Terminaría por odiar el número ocho, Tai le había enviado incontables mensajes de texto recordándole la hora de la reunión con los demás, como siempre no dejaba de insistir.<p>

Se observo una vez más en el espejo, no entendía como era que la vanidad se había apoderado de él en ese momento, su móvil volvió a sonar – Como fastidias Tai – Era hasta para él extraño ver todos y cada uno de los mensajes, pero aun así lo hacía, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que este mensaje no era del moreno, y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro de repente.

"Matt no olvides la fiesta" Mimi.

Si, en definitiva, miles mensajes de Tai contra uno de Mimi, enorme diferencia.

Se acercó a su cama para ponerse su abrigo, observó el peluche rosado que había comprado esa mañana, lo levantó, mirándolo fijamente tomó una decisión – Otro día – dijo poniendo el osito sobre su buro.

Salió de su hogar, agradeció el calor que le brindaba su abrigo, no era muy grueso pero si lo suficiente para mantenerlo a una temperatura agradable.

Mientras se dirigía al hogar de la castaña su mente comenzó a vagar, recuerdos de sus navidades pasadas invadieron su memoria, navidades en las que pasaba todo el día a lado de su familia, su padre, su madre, su hermano, sonrió, esos días le eran increíbles, todo el día jugando con su pequeño TK sin importarle nada más.

Recordó que tenía todo lo que quería, y le gustaba, la cena navideña juntos era especial, eran borrosos recuerdos, pero muy valiosos para él, primero la cena navideña, después el irse a la cama para que al día siguiente corrieran TK y él a abrir sus regalos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres abrazados…

Levantó la vista, vaya que el trayecto le había parecido demasiado corto, no creía habérsela pasado todo el camino pensando en otras navidades, decidió por el momento olvidar todo aquello, intentaría pasarla bien esa noche, solo porque _ella_ se lo pidió.

Al entrar por la puerta las ganas de mirarse en un espejo fueron enormes, ¿Acaso tendría algo sobre la cabeza, su vestimenta?, ¿Por qué todos lo miraban así?

Entró lentamente muy a su estilo, manteniendo su dura y fría mirada, ya que nadie allí dentro le quitaba la suya de encima.

Para su suerte Tai rompió el gran silencio que acababa de formarse, lo cual el rubio agradeció mentalmente – Hasta que llegas Matt, creí que no vendrías.

– Si bueno, de cualquier manera me hubieran ido a sacar de casa.

– Si, tienes razón, pero ya, lo importante es que ya llegaste así que comencemos con la fiesta – Exclamó caminando hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

– Gracias por venir Matt.

Al escuchar esa voz su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes, no era posible que tuviera esos efectos sobre él – No tienes nada que agradecer Mimi, lo hice por ti.

– Hey Matt, ven tienes que probar esto – el castaño lo jaló antes que Mimi pudiera responder.

– ¿Más directo? – preguntó Sora después de reír.

La castaña se sonrojó – Supongo que, ya es una avance – respondió nerviosa mirando al rubio.

– Al menos más discreción amiga – le guiñó un ojo antes de ir hacia Kari que se encontraba llevando el control de los villancicos modernos que tocaban en su estéreo.

Miró a todos lados, ¿Dónde había puesto su amiga el muérdago?, no lo lograba ver por ningún lado, si lo había olvidado sus planes se volverían más complicados.

En alguna oportunidad le preguntaría, se acercó hacia sus amigos que ya se encontraban todos sentados formando un circulo, la curiosidad para saber que hacían le ganó – Waao, ¿Y esto para qué?

– Convivencia – Respondió Izzy.

La castaña observó como Tai sentaba entre sus piernas a Sora y la abrazaba por la cintura, a Ken sentarse a lado de Yolei y tomarle tiernamente la mano, y a TK y Kari sentarse junto uno al otro, era tan hermoso ese momento, habían guardado un lugar para ella entre Davis y Joe, con una gran sonrisa se acercó y rápidamente se sentó.

– Recuerdan la navidad pasada – Habló TK – Tai tiró el pastel que con tato esfuerzo las chicas había hecho.

– Es cierto – Respondió Cody – Fue muy cómico.

– A mí no me parece gracioso – Protestó la pelirroja.

– Vamos amor, tal vez en el momento tenías hasta ganas de asesinarme, pero ahora si es gracioso recordarlo – Dijo frotando suavemente su nariz con la de ella, que solo sonrió en respuesta.

– ¿Recuerdan la vez que mi mamá les ofreció su platillo especial navideño? – Preguntó Mimi.

– Como olvidarlo – Respondió Joe – Todos aceptamos y a día siguiente prácticamente paramos al hospital.

– No exageres – rio Kari.

– Lo bueno es que mi abuela ayuda para la cena de navidad – añadió Tai, Kari asintió sonriendo.

– En casa mis padres preparan la cena juntos – Habló Sora.

La palabra _padres_ comenzó a rebotar en la mente de Matt.

– Mis hermanos ayudan en casa a mis padres – Comentó Yolei.

– ¿Tú no? – preguntó Cody.

– Papá dice que no soy buena cocinando – todos rieron ante la respuesta a excepción de Matt que se mantenía callado simplemente escuchándolos.

Padres, papá, no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza y comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado y enojado y no comprendía por qué. El rubio mayor miró como su hermano sonreía y se preparaba para hablar.

– Mi mamá siempre prepara cosas deliciosas, se esmera mucho, dice que es una fecha muy importante.

– Yo no creo que sea tan importante – Habló Matt por primera vez en ese rato.

Mimi lo miró extrañada – Claro que lo es, es una fecha importante y muy bonita, llena de convivencia entre tus seres queridos, por eso lo es.

El rubio negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga – No para mí, este día es igual que cualquier otro.

– Matt, ¿Pero que dices? – A la castaña comenzaba a no gustarle la actitud del rubio – Claro que no es como cualquier otra, es momento de estar con tus amigos y familia.

El rubio volvió a repetir en su mente la palabra familia, recordando como sus recuerdos llegaron como una enorme avalancha a su mente, un tornado de imágenes pasaron rápidamente, cada vez su felicidad en navidad se iba apagando más y más, hasta que un día, se encontraba cenando solo un 24 de diciembre con su padre, solos los dos. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía tiempo de eso, su padre se la pasaba trabajando, que ni si quiera en noche buena podía estar con él.

Se levantó violentamente – Para mí la navidad no existe! – Exclamó en casi gritando – Es una fecha más, como cualquier otro día, solo que estúpida.

– Matt – el moreno se colocó a su lado – Tranquilízate.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, solo digo la verdad, la navidad es una fecha estúpida y sin importancia – Agitó sus brazos hacia los lados ante la última palabra, provocando que una caja que estaba sobre una mesa a su lado cayera, provocó un ruido muy conocido por todos, algo acababa de romperse.

Mimi rápidamente corrió hacia la caja, la cara de preocupación de todos fue un pista para Matt, acababa de hacer una idiotez. Observo como al levantar la caja en el suelo quedo lo que parecía ser una figura partida en tres. Una estrella, observó a la castaña levantarse, tenía los ojos rojos.

– Mimi yo…

– Eres un tonto! No se como llegue a pensar que podríamos pasar una agradable navidad juntos – Le gritó antes de correr hacia las escaleras y perderse de su vista.

Todos lo miraron y comenzaron a levantarse.

– Eres un idiota Matt – Reclamó Sora – Ella solo quería que pasáramos una navidad juntos y lo arruinaste – dijo antes de seguir el mismo rumbo de la castaña.

– Creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa, después hablaremos con Mimi – Propuso Joe a lo que todos aceptaron.

Salieron todos quedando únicamente en la sala Tai y él – Vámonos, no quiero que empeores más las cosas.

El rubio lo miró y sin decir nada salió, sin despedirse de nadie emprendió camino de regreso a casa, sabía que no debía ir a esa fiesta. No debió aceptar hacerlo ni siquiera por ella, solo había dejado un problema detrás de él.

Al llegar a su hogar fue directo hacia su habitación dio un puñetazo a la pared intentando calmarse, se recostó en la cama aun asimilando todo lo que había pasado, acababa de arruinar la fiesta navideña de sus amigos y sobre todo había arruinado su amistad con Mimi, estaba seguro eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza, importándole poco fuera noche buena, se levantó y observó el reloj, eran apenas las diez de la noche, volvió a recostarse mirando el oso rosado, al día siguiente lo tiraría. Cerró los ojos con un solo propósito, olvidarse de todo en ese momento…

Volvió a abrirlos, miró el reloj de nuevo seis con treinta de la mañana, se levantó, de cualquier manera estaba seguro ya no podría cerrar los ojos de nuevo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el oso y dirigirse hacia la cocina, estaba por botar en el cesto de basura el peluche cuando una fotografía que estaba pegada sobre el refrigerador calló al suelo, al levantarla suspiró, en ella se encontraban todos sus amigos y él, volvió a mirar al oso:

"_Es de las pocas veces que podemos juntarnos todos, además tu eres de lo más ocupados, un tiempo con tus amigos te hará bien"_

"_Mañana será navidad, por favor, has esto por mí"_

"_Por mí"_

Sonrió, claro, eran sus amigos, y en las buenas y en las malas siempre van a estar, ¿O no?

Tomo su móvil y rápidamente comenzó a hacer una llamada.

– Matt, ¿Sabes que hora es?

Ignorando la voz adormilada de su amigo habló – Tai necesito que me hagas un favor.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora?

– Si, ahora.

– Si es sobre Mimi Matt, solo puedo decirte que esta en casa de Sora.

– ¿En casa de Sora?

– Si, se quedará unos días con ella en lo que sus padres vuelven.

¿Cómo era que él no estaba enterado de nada? – ¿Vuelven de donde?, ¿Qué dejaron a Mimi sola en navidad?

– No, tú la dejaste sola, ella les pidió quedarse para pasar la navidad con nosotros, pero, ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó ayer?

El rubio suspiró – Entonces, por favor Tai, necesito de tu ayuda.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiró del otro lado – ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio sonrió después de contarle lo que necesitaba, Tai aceptó. Volvió a realizar una llamada – Matt, ¿Qué sucede?

– Yue ¿Tú y los chicos podrían hacerme un favor?

* * *

><p>– ¿Mi casa? –Preguntó Mimi al llegar – ¿Para qué?<p>

Sora miró extrañada a su novio, ni ella entendía que era lo que pasaba, el moreno simplemente les pidió a las dos que lo acompañaran a un lugar.

Al entrar al jardín notaron que los demás se encontraban allí, desde Joe hasta Cody, no entendían que tramaba el moreno, ni mucho menos al ver todos esos instrumentos sobre el jardín de la castaña.

– ¿Tai que sucede? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– Créeme que ni yo lo sé.

– ¿Qué?

– Matt me pidió que las trajera, bueno a todos – Agregó.

Mimi rodo los ojos, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar – Se que ayer me porte como la peor persona sobre la tierra, y estoy muy arrepentido de eso. Olvide las buenas navidades que pasaba a lado de mi familia, pero ahora pasarlas era estar solo, ni siquiera mi padre, y la verdad creo que mi comportamiento fue por eso, pero no lo justifica, además me di cuenta, y espero que no muy tarde que, jamás estuve solo, siempre los tuve a ustedes conmigo – la castaña lo miro – Lo lamentó mucho, por eso les he traído este pequeño regalo.

El rubio miró a sus amigos y tras su asentimiento comenzaron a tocar, con él en el micrófono. ***

_**Shiyuki ga furu kurisumasu no hi**_

_**Kibou to yume wo Ippai tsumeta**_

_**Akai kutsushita Mado no soto Kazarou…**_

_**Hoshi hikaru kirameku yoru wa**_

_**Akari no kieta Heya no mado kara**_

_**Santa kuroosu kimitachi no Moto e…**_

_**Sunao na mama de Egao no mama de Ireba**_

_**Donna negai mo kanaete kureru Hazu sa**_

_**(merii kurisumasu)**_

_**Konya kitto Aeru yo**_

_**(merii kurisumasu)**_

_**Negai kanau Merii kurisumasu Eien ni…**_

Mimi le sonrió, el rubio inmediatamente le correspondió, "La navidad es para pasarla en familia" pensó, ¿Quién dijo que sus amigos no eran de su familia?

**_Kimitachi no Negai wo tsumeta_**

**_Shiroi ookina fukuro wo akete_**

**_Shiawase hakobu Purezento oku yo…_**

**_Sono yasashii Negao minagara_**

**_Hoo emi ukabe Sasayaite iru_**

**_Zutto yasashii Sono mama de Ite ne…_**

**_Sunao na mama de Egao no mama de Ireba_**

**_Donna negai mo kanaete kureru Hazu sa_**

**_(merii kurisumasu)_**

**_Mune ni kisamou kono hi wo…_**

**_(merii kurisumasu)_**

**_Aeru koto wo shinjite Eien ni…_**

Matt se acercó hasta Mimi y le extendió su mano, ella tardó solo un momento en tomarlo, el rubio la jaló delicadamente hacia el micrófono de nuevo, la abrazó cariñosamente, fue correspondido al instante, una corriente eléctrica sintieron ambos ante el contacto, sin separarse él murmuro en su oído – Lo siento – dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de la castaña y la miró a los ojos, no se veía molesta, lo que notaba era algo más. Tomados de la mano el continuó cantando, ahora sin dejar de mirarla.

_**(merii kurisumasu)**_

_**Shiawase Mau yo Minna ni**_

_**(merii kurisumasu)**_

_**Negai kanau Merii kurisumasu Eien ni…**_

Al terminar Sora le hizo una seña a Mimi, la castaña miró hacia arriba de donde ellos se encontraban, no solo estaba el tejaban, sino, de él colgaba un muérdago, Matt imitó la acción de la castaña, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella hizo igual, al igual que antes, miró sus labios sonriendo, ella sonrió también, las cosquillas eran inevitables en sus estómagos, sellaron el momento con un beso, suave y lento, acariciando los labios del otro, disfrutándolos.

Se separaron y escucharon los gritos de sus amigos, riéndose volvieron a demostrar una vez más ese amor, que acababan de conocer.

– Lo sabía – Dijo Tai.

– ¿Hasta ahora?

– ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

Sora rio – Era más que evidente cielo

El moreno se encogió de hombros robándole un beso.

– ¿No necesitamos estar bajo un muérdago?

El moreno negó sin separarse – No.

– Matt – llamó uno de sus amigos, entregándole el oso rosado.

– Gracias por todo chicos – de nuevo miró a la castaña.

– ¿Para mí? – preguntó emocionada.

El rubio asintió sonriendo.

– Gracias Matt.

Negó con la cabeza – Gracias a ti, y a todos por aguantar mis tonterías.

– De los errores se aprende – Exclamó Mimi tomándolo por los hombros – Además – Agregó – El Grinch al final se hizo bueno y aprendió la lección.

– Si, lo importante es pasarla juntos y unidos – uno de los amigos del rubio se acercó y le dió un paquete mediano, el cual le entregó a la castaña, lo abrió y sonrió, era una estrella dorama y brilante – Era la que yo ponía en el árbol cuando era un niño.

– Y lo volverás a hacer.

Tenía a las mejores personas a su lado, y jamás lo dejarían solo, era cuestión de que se diera cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! :D<strong>

**Si yo aquí ando, cuatro de la mañana y acabando este fic que va dedicado a todos ustedes, para mí sería mejor subirlo el 24 por la noche, pero no podré u.u Pero ya es 24 de diciembre *.* Y saben que significa eso?**

**Que Faty subirá su OS navideño hahaha**

**Si ahora le tocó al Mimato ser explotado con mis locas ideas dfasgfasfgafdgafdsaffassag Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi regalo de navidad! Matt se me hizo perfecto para ser el prota, apoco no?**

**La canción se llama Minna no Christmas (si es la que sale en Digimon 02) de Wada Kouji, ahh lo amo *.***

**Que tengan una Hermosa y Feliz navidad, en compañía de sus seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor para el 2012 que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina :P**

**Por cierto ya cumplí un año que conocí esta página y ya mero cumplo el año de escritora por estos barrios :´D Ahhh que tiempos xD**

**Faty Takenouchii**


End file.
